fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maricia
Maricia (マリシア, Marishia) is the enigmatic Guild Master belonging to a Dark Guild called Faux Babylon. She is classified as a Demon from the Book of Zeref by Scholars of Magic, but it is believed that she was merely a mythological figure. Up until recently that is, when the seven founding members of the guild accidentally disturbed her from her deep slumber inside Withered Eden, where she had been sealed centuries prior to this incident. Binding them to her whim with a curse called Ritual of Ecstasy, she officially founded the guild. This entire ordeal was inadvertently caused by random fits of destruction caused by her sister Invertia, and thus she indirectly awoke her. As a result, Maricia aims to unseal Invertia in order to find their third sister. Rarely interacting with even the most powerful members, the Twisted Sirens, Maricia only shows up during times of utmost crisis to assist her subjects. What she does in her sparetime is unknown, since she apparently manifests through a crystal which the Twisted Sirens approach when in the need of her advice. However, they prefer to avoid contacting her at all cost and deal with intruders themselves because of Maricia's alleged cruelty, apathy and general unpleasantness. Thus, contacting her is more like a last resort than anything else. Appearance Despite frequently being described as inhumanly cruel and astoundingly evil by even her own minions, Maricia's appearance is a rather gentle one. In general, one could say that her appearance is heavily based on the one of an angel, which stands in stark contrast with her diabolic nature. Occasionally described as pious by those who don't know better, it is initially difficult to overcome the fact that one is facing a being of Hades, not a divine messenger sent forth by God himself. Having an aura reminiscent of an inherently good being, Maricia's general being exists only to mislead others. When descending from the above, the most noticeable feature of her appearance must be her pair of wings. Instead of taking on the appearance of demon-like bat wings, they take on the appearance of typical angel wings: wings adorned by white feathers; rendering them similar to a swan's. However, the wingspan is many times larger, as her wingspan reaches an astounding 5 meters (16 feet). However, it appears as if she can shrink her wings at will for practical reasons, since the wings can't fold properly, unlike a bird's. Sometimes observed being as short as 1 meter (3 feet), she is more similar to a cherub than a full-blown angel with these kind of wings. Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Legend of Kage (影の伝説, Kage no Densetsu): Ritual of Ecstasy (脱魂の儀, Dakkon no Gi, lit. Ritual of Ecstatic Trance): Innocence (無邪気, Mujaki): While Legend of Kage represents Maricia's demonic nature and is the mother of all the seven kinds of Magic handed down to the Twisted Sirens, Innocence represents her angelic exterior, but also her highly destructive potential. Seldom using this Magic because of its extremely potent destructive potential, it remains shrouded in mystery. Relationships Trivia * Maricia has two themes. Her first theme is The Magic Shop of Raspberry and her second is Cute Devil ~ Innocence (Arrange). Behind the Scenes Maricia's name is heavily based on the name "Maria" in order to amplify the innocent appeal of the character. But at the same time, the name has been corrupted in order to clarify that this character is not truly innocent, nor pious for that matter. In fact, the entire concept of Maricia centers around deceit and the saying "don't judge a book by its cover". Having the lovely appearance and the aura of an angel, Maricia is supposed to act rather malicious, sadistic and inconsiderate in order to create striking contrasts between appearance and characteristics. Partially inspired by the Madonna-Whore archetype found in literature, she is supposed to invoke the appearance of the madonna, but also the carnal persona of the whore. Conceptually, Maricia was supposed to go by the name of Jezebel (イゼベル, Izeberu) and the creator intended for her to have raven hair and a far more demonic exterior than the final result possesses. A perfect candidate for the concept of Maricia was the character Lilithmon from the Digimon-franchise, but this idea was scrapped due to the fact that such a villain would be far to stereotypical and less odd than the final concept of Maricia. It should also be noted that she was not going to have any siblings, which her current incarnation is in the possession of. The malice which she embodied was split between the three sister and a more dynamic ensemble was thus created. She was also supposed to be sealed away in a crystal and interact with Faux Babylon through an astral projection, but instead, this was altered so Maricia is completely active. Category:Faux Babylon Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage